O'Diesel Strikes Back
O'Diesel Strikes Back is another film of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Summary Following the events of Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen, Brian is suffering several nightmares (most where he actually becomes Darth Manacore, and some where the team kill him at Cloud City). But then he has a horrible Nightmare of where he is brutally shot to death and then killed, and Sylveon yelling in shock and despair. At the same time, Bradey O'Diesel hears about Brian's near fall to the Darkside, so she decides to take this opportunity to try to regain what she lost and at the same time, "teach" Brian a lesson. Can the team stop Bradey, and help Brian with help from Annabelle? Plot Opening Crawl/Brian's First Nightmare The opening crawl tells the events of the past adventure. Of how Brian has killed many Royal Guards, Jedi, and younglings. As he almost became the Sith Apprentice of King Sombra, Darth Manacore. And How the Changling Army attacked Cloud City. But then Brian managed to snap out of his Dark control and defeated the Nightmares and The Changling Queen. And, then adds that Brian is now suffering from several nightmares after the event has happened, While a certain Sith diesel may likely return for vengeance. As we come to the present day. Where, we come to the Griffin home as Brian is on his way to the hospital for his cast to be taken off. And soon, he leaves the hospital with his cast gone, but the doctor tells him that one more arm accident, he's gonna have to wear one so he can never leave the house. Which worries Brian but the mere sight of it. As he walks home, he sees people doing random stupid stuff to their right arms. And runs home screaming in terror. Back home, as Sylveon is walking with Lois. And they see Brian inside frightened to death, fearing what would happen to his right arm. The 2 then come over to him and Brian explains about the situation. And then that night, Brian has a nightmare where he actually does become Darth Manacore. Meeting/Bradey's Plans Then, everyone gathers up at the council for a meeting as T.C. and Hugs then start explain that after some investigation (after the events of The Race for Blythe) they found that Bradey O'Diesel is back along with all of her hench-beings. And her droid army has returned too, as they've started an attack outside Cloudsdale. Which forced Rainbow Dash out. The Council then start organize a team to take care of the droid army, but Brian is a bit skeptical about joining. Meanwhile at the lure of Bradey O'Diesel, she watches as her droids attack Cloudsdale. While watching Brian at the sametime. Which is confusing to Morack and Kara. As Bradey then explains its all part of her plan, as she shares about Brian's near turn to the Dark Side. And how she plans to teach Brian a lesson he'll never forget. Brian's second nightmare/Dream visit from Luna and Annabelle That night, Brian has a second nightmare. Where as he's battling the Sparkles but in the middle of it, the rest of the gang burst in and all draw fire and then shoot him down. But in the mist of it, Luna appears and she then talks with Brian. Brian mentions that after the incident, he's been have several nightmares related to his near fall to the Dark Side. And then Annabelle appears, she then shares about how Brian and his future isn't written yet. But he can make it anyway he plans it to be, and that he can make it a good one. Second Meeting/Brian's new Nightmare Then, the next morning, everyone has gathered for another meeting. And T.C. and Hugs share that they started an investigation to find Bradey's new hideout, and finding out the next location she might send a droid attack to. But Brian is still skeptical and then mentions about his nightmares with his issue about Darth Manacore. And Buttercream mentions that he wouldn't even have the nightmares in the first place he hadn't of turned to the dark side. And, soon back home Sylveon sees that Brian is about to commit suicide! And she cuts the blaster bolt in time. And then she demands to know what is wrong, and Brian cries and tells her he can't take it anymore. And tells her about him giving into the dark side. But Sylveon tells him he's stronger than this. And he may have turned to the Dark Side, but he came back. Meaning that he is too kind and sweet to ever be a Sith Apprentice, which is why she married him. And she kisses him to make him feel better. Then that night, Brian is at first sleeping peacefully but then he has a brand new nightmare, far worse than the others. It takes place in a dark building and then he is brutally shot to death, then he is killed as a big flash appears, as Sylveon is yelling in despair and then where she is breaking down in tears. And then there's a vision of a yellow lightsaber clashing with a red saber, as Vader's breathing sound effect is heard in the background. And then it ends where it shows 2 huge eyes as a cackling is heard, which Brian wakes up with a start. And Sylveon wakes up. Brian then tells her about the dream, and Brian says that he's gonna find the cause of his nightmares. And end it once and for all. Third meeting/Capture in the Night The Next morning another meeting is called, but this time Brian is at the stand. And he's gonna find the source for his nightmares. And destroy them. Zecora warns him not to use his Anger in his quest to end his Nightmares, and then adds that he won't. Luna then decides to get some help for Brian in his quest. But unknown to anyone, a pod droid is spying on him. Brian then starts feeling off and then suddenly, he deploys his lightsaber. And he attacks Chameleon droids. As he attacks some, and repels their attacks. As he destroys many of the droids, he causes a landslide. And he carries on. In Bradey's Lair/Bradey's duel with Brian/The Fall of Brian Trivia *Annabelle, , , , , and Guest star in this film * Scenes * Opening Crawl/Brian's First Nightmare *Meeting/Bradey's Plans *Brian's second nightmare/Dream visit from Luna and Annabelle *Second Meeting/Brian's new Nightmare *Third Meeting/Capture in the Night *In Bradey's Lair/Bradey's duel with Brian/The Fall of Brain * * *Annabelle shows Brian an alternate future/ *Sylveon vs. Bradey O'Diesel *Brian's duel against Darth Manacore * Soundtrack #Star Wars - Opening Crawl #Sinister - Portrait of Mr. Boogie (during Brian's first nightmare) #SpongeBob SquarePants - Grass Skirt Chase (during Brian's arm patrol) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Diesel 10 and Splodge (during Bradey's plans) #Deepwater Horizon - Negative Pressure Test (During Brian's second nightmare) # # # # # # #Pokémon 4Ever - The Iron Mask Marauder's theme (during Brian's third nightmare #(when Brian goes insane) # # #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Burnett and Lady (when Annabelle shows Brian the alternate future) #(During Sylveon's duel with Bradey) #(during the duel between Brian and Darth Manacore) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles